Measuring and/or modeling of dynamic environments including, for example, planetary bodies of water and/or liquid, layers of gases surrounding material bodies of sufficient mass, and/or solid shells of a rocky planet and/or natural satellite and/or minor planets, may generate spatial, temporal, and/or spatio-temporal data streams associated with large volumes of data. Conventional spatial information systems may be highly specialized for a specific data source, organization, and/or location, and thus may not be suitable for use in connection with a variety of data sources, organizations, and/or locations. For example, conventional spatial information systems utilizing oceanographic, climatological, atmospheric, and seismic data may not be capable of providing global cross-organization solutions that integrate and provide efficient access to diverse datasets. Conventional systems may further provide limited means for interacting with and/or exploring temporal aspects of information, and may be similarly limited in terms of ability to leverage value from available diverse datasets and/or control devices measuring the environment.